


Avertie

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elle est déjà passée par là et elle est plus avertie, désormais. Mais... (saison 1)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avertie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Knowing Better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/480037) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune). 



Elle n’est pas troublée parce que l’idée même est prohibée, pas plus que l’interdit, évident et obligatoire, ne l’émoustille. La notion que c’est – qu’il est – hors limite, et plus encore qu’elle est hors limite pour lui, ne l’excite pas.

Avant, elle se complaisait dans ce genre d’équivoques. Elle s’y est laissée prendre à quelques reprises, assez pour réellement, inconsidérément apprécier l’ambiguïté de la situation. Ce n’est plus le cas, et elle espère bien que cela ne se reproduira pas. Elle est déjà passée par là et elle est plus avertie, désormais.

Mais...

Certains jours, il est tout simplement impossible d’ignorer le fait qu’elle est supposée le toucher. C’est une part intégrale de son travail, et elle se flatte de le faire correctement, minutieusement, décemment. La morale personnelle et l’éthique professionnelle sont suffisantes pour lui éviter d’accomplir tout acte qui ne serait pas nécessaire, mais pas assez fortes pour l’empêcher d’apprécier le contact. Les contacts, au pluriel : contact humain, contact visuel, contact de la peau. Elle lui examine la gorge, lui écoute le coeur, inspire son odeur. Les stéthoscopes et gants en latex constituent une armure, bien que celle-ci soit pour le moins mince. Tant qu’elle garde sur le dos sa blouse blanche, littéralement et métaphoriquement parlant, ça ne pose pas de problème.

Certains soirs, ça s’accroche et ne veut pas la laisser en paix. Ca ne la dérange pas réellement. Elle sait qu’elle doit prendre ses distances avec son travail, elle sait comment le faire, et elle est consciente que ce n’est pas toujours entièrement possible. Tant que ça ne prend pas des proportions inquiétantes – et ce n’est pas encore le cas – ça ne pose pas de problème.

Certaines nuits, cependant, ça pose problème. Ces nuits-là, elle se réveille trempée – elle ne s’attardera pas sur les détails – et presque fiévreuse, battements de coeur erratiques et respiration haletante la tirant de ses rêves. Elle prend comme prétexte son demi-sommeil, le fait qu’elle rêve encore à moitié, pour rouler sur le dos et s’arquer sous ses propres caresses. Elle ne se donne même pas la peine d’essayer de tenir à distance les échos de mots murmurés par une voix suave ou les sensations de mains qui s’effleurent par accident. Elle s’y complaît et les laisse la submerger.

Il serait vain, de toute façon, de vouloir contrôler et réprimer ce qu’elle est pendant son sommeil – quelqu’un qui ignore moqueusement le fait qu’elle est déjà passée par là et est plus avertie, désormais. En réalité, peut-être ne s’agit-il pas vraiment des interdits, des tabous et d’un plaisir physique fugace. Peut-être est-ce bien pire que cela.

* *


End file.
